EVANGELION ETERNAL SKY
by Lady Storykeeper
Summary: "Under a clear Blue sky... I've met an angel with eyes the color of blood." A FEM Shinji x Kaworu fanfiction based from the REBUILD OF EVANGELION Series


**_EVANGELION ETERNAL SKY_**

**_(A NG Evangelion Rebuild Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Hello to all… yes… I am clearly out of my mind in doing one more fan story… but then I realize what the heck… the reason for doing this is for both fun and for me to improve my writing skills. So I will just write and be happy. This is not work this is my pleasure time (hehehehe).

So the plot is based on the Rebuild of Evangelion series… only I will skip a lot and go straight to 3.0. I was so sad about what happened to Kaoru… he is one of my all-time favorite characters… and so I decided to do this story only the only this is… well (CLIMBS INSIDE ON FLAME PROOF EVA UNIT) it will be a **FEM Shinji x Kaworu **fanfiction.

No it's not like that its Rei Ayanami is the child of Gendou and Yui Ikari or something like that…anyway it is better if I start the story with a prologue or should I say character intro. Oh I am also adding an OC here as well.

It might not make sense or something but I hope I can make it work… it will be a bit tough as I am not as Philosophical or deep as the Author himself.

But I hope you enjoy this. All the same and please don't flame me for actually writing this… I am just a simple fangirl and stuff.

ALL NON GENDER-BENT CHARACTERS OF NG EVANGELION BELONG TO HIDEKI ANNO AND THE GOOD PEOPLE OF GAINAX

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_AKT 00 : THE CASE OF SAYA IKARI_**

**(SPOTLIGHT SUDDENLY ILLUMINATES IN A DARK ROOM… A 14 YEAR OLD TEENAGE GIRL SITS IN A CHAIR LOOKING DOWN AT HER FEET.)**

H-hello…

Where do I begin…. Umm I guess it's only proper to introduce myself first, right?

Um… hello…my name is Saya… Saya Ikari. I'm 14 years old.

**_Is Saya really your name?_**

Actually… that's not my really my name… my name is actually Rei Ikari. But I was told not to be called that anymore… that man… he said I did not need to be called that as it didn't fit me.

**_Who was the man?_**

You're asking me who I'm talking about? That man… well his name is Gendou Ikari… my father.

**_Why did he do that?_**

You're wondering why? Well… I don't really know… but I guess it's because… my father hates me!

**_How long has he hated you?_**

How long has that happened… well I guess it was on the day my mom died. I don't really remember her much I was only 3 when she passed away… I don't even know what she looked like as Dad destroyed all the photographs and videos of her… it was as if he didn't want me to have anything to do with her. My dad then left me with my teacher… it hurt to be abandoned by him… it was even more painful when I was 5.

**_What happened?_**

He came to see me… I really hoped with all hope that he was coming to take me home… but instead he told me and my teacher that I no longer will be called "Rei", instead I was given a new name… "Saya". He then left me once again.

**_How cruel!_**

It hurts! It really hurts so much!

Why did my father hate me? What did I do wrong?

**_Does he truly hate you?_**

Yes! I'm certain, even though my teacher assures me that my father loves me, and that the only reason he sent me away was to protect me. I want to believe that … but I don't know….

**_They say that children are often the image of their parents… do you believe so?_**

You know that's funny… many say I look more like my dad than my mom… except for my eyes… they were like moms or so they say. So I guess when I look at the mirror… I sometimes see a bit of my father there….

**_Don't you have any good memories at all about your mother?_**

No… like I said I don't… I don't have any…. Well… there is one thing I remember….

**_What is it?_**

The Sky…..

**_The Sky?_**

Yes…. I remember the sky…. The clear blue sky… I remember how beautiful it was…. And also… there was someone there….

**_Who was it?_**

Who was he? A gentle voice… a warm smile…. Eyes… they are the color of blood…. He was… he was…. Eh?! I can't remember anymore. It's strange… it feels like I can only remember him through my dreams…. How strange….

**_What will you do now?_**

I…. I have to go to Tokyo-3.

**_Why?_**

Because… my father wants to see me.

**(TAKES OUT A LETTER WITH THE WORDS "COME – GENDOU IKARI")**

**(SAYA STANDS UP AND THE LIGHTS THEN TURN OFF)**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

On the surface of the moon… a young man slowly opens his red eyes as he awakens from his slumber.

He sits up and sees that he was sleeping in one of the nine coffin-like containers that are arranged in line on the surface. His gaze then slowly turns to a pit in front of him. The young man blinked a few times before giving out a soft sigh and said in a silky like tone, "I already know…. If you're waking me then the child has appeared… and we entered the summation stage right?"

A Black Monolith appears before the young man and a voice echoes out, "Correct! The Apochrapher of the Dead Sea Scrolls has been passed into the Book of Law. The time with the Covenant is close at hand!" Afterwards the Monolith disappears.

The young man then stands and gazes on towards the pits surrounded by construction equipment and scaffolds, it then reveals an unidentified giant, wearing a purple seven-eyed mask and wrapped in white bandages.

"The third one again, huh? You haven't changed…" The young man said, he smiles and looks up towards the blue and reddish planet hovering above. The light from the moon seems to emulate an ethereal glow on the pale young man's naked form, his silver hair shimmering and his blood red eyes filled with a loving gaze as he whispered, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again… Saya Ikari."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

And I am done…

Well what do you guys think? Like it … hate it… it's all up to you.

Review but no Flames pls.


End file.
